The End
by dawneh
Summary: Goliath Books is finally driving Black Books out of business... what can Bernard do now... with Manny at his side anything is possible


The End

Bernard looked at the pile of envelopes in his hand before throwing them violently to the floor. Manny bent down to retrieve the post sighing softly.

"Bernard, you can't just ignore these," He waved each envelope in turn, "Look, gas, electricity, water, they are all final demands, we are going to get cut off."

Bernard shrugged before taking a long drink from his glass of wine, there was nothing he could do.

"It's time to face it Bernard," Manny tone became soft, "They've won, we're beaten."

Bernard jumped from his chair, pointing his finger angrily towards the other man, "Don't say that, don't ever say that again."

Many covered his friend's hand with his own, curling the accusing finger back in, "I'm so sorry Bernard, but there's nothing else we can do."

It was true, over the last few months they had battled to keep Black Books going, Bernard had even taken to being nice to the customers, as much as he could manage anyway. The problem was there just weren't enough customers to be nice to anymore. Since Goliath Books had opened next door Bernard's shop has suffered considerably. Every day fewer and fewer people came through the door, until the trickle of customers had dried up completely. Black Books may not have ever been the most successful shop in the world, but Bernard had always managed to get by, there had always been enough money for wine and cigarettes, but now it seemed that the faceless corporation had finally driven Bernard out of business. Over the last few days they had to even rely on Fran dropping by with takeaways to make sure they didn't starve.

Manny felt helpless, the look of utter defeat on Bernard's face was heartbreaking. Then, as Bernard's eyes turned to the floor, Manny noticed large tears begin to roll.

Manny stepped forward, hesitating for a moment, before taking the sobbing Irishman into his arms. He held the broken man tightly, gently stroking his hair, trying his best to soothe, but knowing there was really nothing he could do. Bernard's sobs shook his body and he held onto Manny, grasping at his only lifeline, desperate and afraid. Manny had never seen his friend so distraught, not even when he had learned the truth about Emma.

"I'm so sorry Bernard," he whispered, "If there was anything I could do."

Manny continued to hold his friend, offering the only support that he could. Manny was acutely aware of Bernard's arms around him, the feel of his thick soft hair beneath Manny fingers as he continued to stroke it, Bernard's breath on his neck as his sobs began to ease. Manny berated himself, how could he be thinking these things at a time like this? Bernard needed his support, this wasn't the time.

Finally Bernard loosened his grip on Manny, pulling back slightly, he looked his friend in the eyes. Manny was touched by the large pools of misery observing him, deep dark wells, Manny felt that he could fall into them and drown.

Bernard looked at his friend and for possibly the first time he realised that was what Manny had become, his friend. Since Fran had bullied him into taking Manny into his home and his shop several years ago Bernard had considered Manny to be an annoyance, a parasite, inconvenience, and at the best an exploitable idiot. But over the years Manny had become more than these things. He had become one of the few people to genuinely care for Bernard, and even more surprising he had become somebody that Bernard cared for in return.

"Manny, would you… could you.." Bernard looked away shaking his head, "It doesn't matter."

"What is it Bernard? What can I do?" Manny was desperate to offer any help that he could.

Bernard licked his lips nervously re-establishing the eye contact with Manny, then made his request in scarcely a whisper.

"Kiss me."

Manny was still processing the request when Bernard's hands moved up from where they had rested around his waist and slid into his hair, guiding the man towards him until their mouths met. Bernard's kiss was desperate, filled with pain but also laden with passion. Both men breathing heavily by the time they separated.

"I..I don't understand.." The confusion in Manny's mind battled with his desire not to let go of this man, his need to hold Bernard closer.

"Neither do I," Bernard confessed, "Does it really matter?"

Manny conceded that right now it didn't matter, if this was the comfort that Bernard needed then he was more than happy to provide it. He pulled Bernard towards him once more, stroking his face gently before leaning in to kiss him again. Manny sank his hands deep into Bernard's hair, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation this time as the thick dark strands ran through his fingers. Bernard's hands caressed the long soft locks of Manny's hair, before continuing down his back pulling the man tightly against him until their bodies were pressed together in an intimate embrace.

Bernard's senses tingled with each new touch. The feel of Manny's hands running through his hair, Manny mouth soft but hungry against his own, his tongue exploring and tasting as it went, the wonder of Manny's beard brushing against his skin. He could feel the evidence of Manny's arousal pressing against his own, causing both men to moan with pleasure as, almost at some unknown signal, they began to move against each other.

Finally Bernard stepped back, mourning the loss of contact for a moment before taking Manny's hands and leading him over to the old battered sofa. Bernard pushed Manny gently onto the seat before following him down, his hands fumbling for a moment with Manny's belt before finding their way to the warm flesh beneath.

Manny gasped as he felt Bernard gripping him, continuing the motion they had started moments before. Manny ran his hands up Bernard's thighs, pausing to quickly unfasten Bernard's belt taking hold of him firmly. The men moved in time, their mouths never resting as they continued to explore each other.

Bernard's moans became louder, his breathing heavier as he threw back his head. Manny tightened his grip, moving his hand faster until he heard Bernard call out his name, Bernard was shaking as his orgasm tore through his body, leaving him breathless. Manny's own breathing had become laboured; Bernard's cries had pushed him over the edge and within seconds of Bernard's climax Manny's own body shook with pleasure, his own cries filling the room, until finally the men collapsed into each other panting.

They held each other quietly for some time, enjoying the closeness, the intimacy. Bernard finally spoke.

"What are we going to do?" He gestured vaguely at the shop.

Manny gave the answer he knew Bernard was expecting but didn't want to hear.

"They'll buy it, if you offer."

Bernard nodded sadly, resting his head on Manny's shoulder. Despite everything Bernard wasn't stupid, he knew there was no point fighting a battle he could never win. It was time to give up.

"You'll stay with me." It wasn't so much a question as a statement of fact.

Manny smiled stroking Bernard's hair before laying his cheek against it.

"Always." He promised.

"That's the last of it," Manny announced as the final box of their belongings were taken from the shop, "I said that we'd post the keys back through the letter box. Do you need a minute?"

Bernard smiled gratefully that his friend understood his need to say goodbye to this part of his life on his own. As Manny closed the door behind him Bernard turned around slowly. The shop had been emptied, books boxed up, furniture gone, Manny had even taken down the Black Books sign from the front of the shop. Bernard didn't know what he was going to do with it, but he appreciated the gesture.

Bernard didn't know what he would have done without Manny over the last few weeks. It was Manny who had found them a new flat. No one seemed surprised that the two men were going to be sharing a home again; although Fran did raise an eyebrow when visiting the flat she noticed only one bedroom. She was going to have to have words when thing settled down. Manny had negotiated the sale of the shop, getting Bernard a good price, even if Bernard had hated selling out to Goliath Books, but they wanted to expand, they needed Bernard's shop, as a result Manny had been able to squeeze every last penny out of them. Manny had arranged for the removal of their possessions, he had organised everything. Bernard on the other hand had wandered around, unsure of his place in the world anymore, clutching his wine glass and cigarettes for stability. Only when Manny held him at the end of the day did Bernard feel safe again, complete.

Bernard's eyes travelled along the now empty shelves, he ran his fingers along them leaving trails in the dust. No matter how often Manny polished them there was always dust. Bernard walked in circles, stopping as each part of the shop brought back a variety of memories. Here was the sticky place on the floor, stopped those kids running around! The place where his desk had rested for so many years, the floor worn where his chair had moved back and forwards. The blackboard, there had been no point taking that, home to the shop rules, even after Manny had erased them Bernard still managed to write new ones when he wasn't looking. The place where the sofa had been. The sofa that Bernard had woken up on many times after a nights drinking had made him unable to climb the stair, the sofa where Fran slept when she couldn't be bothered going home, the sofa where he and Manny had first…….

Bernard shook his head sadly, this was no longer his, it was time to leave. He opened the door for the last time and after leaving the shop and locking it he posted the keys back through the letterbox, running his hand down the doorframe for the last time. He wouldn't be back, wouldn't visit this street again, he couldn't bear to see his shop become part of the monstrosity next door.

Bernard smiled as he saw Manny and Fran waiting for him and walked slowly over to them. Fran held open her arms and Bernard hugged her, squeezing tightly before turning to Manny and embracing him in the same way. Manny's arm remained around Bernard as they began to walk away from the shop, Bernard's hand slipped comfortably into the back pocket of Manny's jeans, Fran really was going to have words.

"So Bernard," Manny tried to keep his tone light, "What's next?"

Bernard paused for a moment, and then smiling to his friends he told them, "Well, I always fancied something in an aquarium!"

"And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make." Paul McCartney 


End file.
